


Unwell. Am I Unwell

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Disability, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, False Memories, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Greyback being creepy, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Injury, Injury Recovery, Making This Up As I Go, Memory Loss, Muteness, Orphanage, Permanent Injury, Remus has a twin, Remus is not a werewolf, Running Away, Serious Injuries, Slow To Update, Twins, Werewolf Pack, Work In Progress, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, hurt character, long lost twin, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: AU: Romulus Lupin was taken as a child by Greyback after he saved his twin brother from being bit however when he tried to flee. Greyback wiped his memory and left him to die. While Remus is living a happy life with his family not knowing that he has a twin.





	1. Chapter 1

The time was around eleven when the rain started, and it wasted no time to hit the streets below the dark sky. People rushed to get inside or get shelter from the rain. However, as they were doing this, no one saw the boy with sandy brown hair and a scar on his throat on the ground trying to shield himself from the pouring rain that came down from the sky. The boy looked around ten to eleven years old but with the emptiness in his eyes, it was hard to tell. _‘Were, am I?’_ He thought as he tried to get up but failed for his leg was broken. _‘Help!’_ He tried to call out, but nothing came out, no sound. This scared him as he looked around in the rain. It was hard to see anything because of this so he just sat there waiting, waiting for someone to see him, but no one did. The little boy sighed and looked around him once more. He did one last look before his eyes closed and he fell to the wet ground and passed out.

The rain had stopped a few hours later. However, the boy was still passed out and no one saw him for a few more minutes though because thankfully a cop did see the young hurt boy lying on the ground soaked in rainwater. “Oh no. you poor boy,” he said as he picked up the boy and pulled out his walkie and said: “I found a boy in the street. I need an ambulance right away,” with that he walked over to a bench and sat down with the boy in his arms. “Son? Kid, can you hear me?” he asked gently to the boy who’s eyes twitched but they did not open. The man sighed and slowly ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. “Don’t worry. Everything will be just fine kid,” he said as he let out a breath and waited as he sat there on that bench.

It wasn’t long until the ambulance came, and it came just in time because the boy’s eyes opened, and he was freaking out, but he was not speaking or making any noises for the scar on his throat said that he could not speak. “It’s ok. It’s ok kid we are here to help you,” the boy calmed down and nodded slowly but you could still see the pain in his eyes. 

_‘Can I trust him? Who am I really? I don’t know my own name? wait let me…………. No, nothing, I can’t remember anything. Why can’t I? Help. Oh right, I can't speak. Why can’t I speak again? I guess I’ll have to find some paper and ask them. Even though I don’t remember anything.’_ The boy sighed as he felt a needle through his arm, but he did not flinch at it, he was unsure why.

“Ok kid we are going to take you to the hospital. You’re going to be just fine,” the boy nodded and closed his eyes again as the doors to the ambulance closed and drove away.

Remus John Lupin smiled to himself as he read his new book on the back porch. It has been raining for most of the day and he wished that he could go outside earlier, but he was glad that it did stop raining. Remus had sandy brown hair and amber eyes which people teased him about, but he does not care for he liked his eyes. Remus smiled again as he looked at the sky which was bright and clearing up. Remus’s life, however, has not been all books and sunshine though for he was almost killed as a child by someone or something. He was not sure what it was though but no matter that was in the past but there is something that he could not place. That thing whatever it was tried to bite him but whatever reason did not, thanks to, to someone else. He always thought it was his father that saved him, but he could not think of him being in the room. Remus sighed and went back to his book. At this point, his mother came out with some hot cocoa. “Do you want some hot cocoa Remus?” his mother Hope asked with a small smile. Remus looked up from his book and smiled.

“Yes, that would be great mum, thanks,” Remus said as he took the mug into his hands and took a long sip. Remus liked chocolate though he did not know why, nor does he care. The ten-year-old smiled and set down the mug as Hope sat down next to her son. 

“it’s a beautiful day,” Hope said as she put her hand by her side and smiled when her son nodded and took a drink from his mug.

“When is father going to come home?” Remus asked as he put his book down and looked at his mother. Hope smiled and thought for a minute before she said:

“Soon. I don’t really know how wizards work and what they do for jobs,” Remus laughed a little at his mother who was a muggle while he and his father were wizards, but Remus did not care, nor did he care that his family does not have a lot of money. Remus smiled at his mother and then went back to his book.

The boy woke with a start and looked around once he opened his eyes. _‘Were, am I?”_ He thought as he blinked and sighed when he thought of no memory that could help him in this, but he got nothing. He sighed and looked at the door as it opened. In the doorway stood a man, not a doctor.

“Hello, young man. how are you?” he asked but the boy could still not find his voice, so he nodded slowly and then saw a pen and paper by his bed. He smiled a little and picked it up, but he did not know how he was feeling because he could not feel anything. So, he sighed and wrote:

 _“I don’t know sir. I can't remember anything, and it seems that I can’t talk but I do not know why.”_ His doctor nodded and said:

“You have a very new scar on your throat. I’m sorry but it damaged your vocal cords. It will take time for you to speak but you will have a very hard time at it. As for your memory,” he paused and sighed. “You have lost it. I’m so sorry. I think you should think of a new name for yourself until we call the service to pick you up. I don’t think you have any other family,” the boy nodded slowly and felt a tear in his amber eyes. Which the doctor saw and gave him a tissue for him to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Everything will be just fine. I know it,” the boy nodded but he knew that he was lying. “I’ll be back with food for you,” with that he left the room with the boy watching.

 _‘I’ll call myself Jack,”_ he thought to himself with a smile as he looked at the book by his bed and started to read.

Remus was in his room when his father came home. “Son, Remus? Were, are you? I have something to tell you,” Remus who was reading in his room put his book down on his lap and called:

“I’m upstairs in my room father!” Remus nodded and went back to his book while he wanted for his father to come into his room. Remus smiled a little when the door to his room. “Hello Remy,” Lyall Lupin said as he walked into the room and sat on Remus’s bed.

“Hello father,” Remus said back as he put his book down. “What do you want to tell me about?” Remus asked with a smile frozen on his face at the sight of his father for he loved his father and he has done nothing wrong in Remus’s eyes. Everything he did was perfect. However, even though Remus had a smile on his face he felt something inside him that was wrong. There was something wrong and Remus knew that whatever that was his father was going to tell him right here in his face on his beautiful day. Lyall took a deep breath and said:

“Do you remember when you were four and I saved you from that monster?” Remus looked at his father and nodded slowly but he did not say anything as he felt like his world around his father was going to break in his hands and he will not love him anymore. Lyall saw Remus’s face as his smile faded when he thought this and sighed. “Well, what came after you was my fault,” Remus looked at him with his amber eyes. Lyall took a deep breath again and looked away from his son for a minute and sighed again. “The monster was a werewolf. A werewolf is known as Fenrir Greyback…………. He………. I insulted him and all werewolves. He wanted to make me pay by coming after you and……………and…………. Your brother,” Remus looked at his father with shook. A brother, a brother. He had a brother. That can’t be true.

“I don’t have a brother,” Remus said voice getting sharp and angry which Lyall never heard from his son before. “Why do you lie father? I never had a brother. It was just me, just me!” Remus was yelling now. He was so loud that Hope walked into the room and saw her son in a fit of rage for the first time. “I’m out of here, right now!” Remus yelled as he ran out of the room after he jumped off his bed leaving his mother and father alone in his room. Both were shocked by their sweet soft-spoken son angry.

“He………...He………. I never finished my story,” Lyall said sadly as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I’m sure he will come back dear but right now, right now…………...” Hope trailed off as she too had tears in her eyes and she was trying to keep it together, but she was failing at it.


	2. Chasing Cars

Remus ran through the front door and onto the street and ran down the road. In the back of his mind, he knew that this was a bad idea, but he could not believe that his father would lie. He just lied to him for the first time. Maybe if he stayed at his house or did not snap at his father then he will tell him the truth, but he did not care about his father right now. “Why did he do that?” Remus yelled out as he stood there in the middle of the road. Remus sighed and looked around him this is when he realized that he did not know where he was, but he did not care at the moment for he was just so mad at his father. The young wizard let out a sigh and looked as a man came up to him.

“Hello,” the man said to Remus who did not say anything back for he was not supposed to talk to people that he did not know. “Are you lost?” he asked Remus who looked down at the ground but did not say anything as he sighed knowing that he should just walk away but he did not know where to go because he was lost. Remus then took off running knowing that he should not talk to this man. however, as Remus took off so did the man. “Get back here kid!” the man yelled as he ran after Remus.

Jack smiled to himself as he opened his eyes when he saw a book by his bed. He may not remember anything, but he feels happy when he sees the book by his bed. _‘Maybe I’ll read.’_ He thought as he picked up the book. As he was reading it his doctor walked in with food as he said before.

“Hello,” Jack nodded to him with a smile and put the book down. “I see you found the book. I thought since you can really talk or remember anything to pass the time, I found that book for you too read,” Jack nodded again in thanks and started to eat as his doctor sat down next to him. “Did you pick a name yet?” he asked Jack who smiled and picked up the paper again and wrote:

 _‘Jack. I think that sounds nice.’_ His doctor smiled and watched as this boy started to eat.

“I’m sorry this happened to you and Jack is a nice name,” Jack smiled at this, but he chooses not to write anything down. So, he gave him a small sad smile. “We called the service. They will pick you up in the morning,” Jack nodded kept eating then he pulled out the paper again and wrote:

 _‘Will my memory come back sir?’_ His doctor looked at him and sighed.

“I don’t know, young man. I’m sure it will though. I’m sure you will be talking again someday,” with that he left the room and left Jack alone.

Remus did know where he was going but he knows that there was a man behind him that he did no longer chasing him however as he ran, he was not looking where he was going so he ran into a man in a uniform. “whoa, hold on son. Why are you running?” He asked Remus who was out of breath and looked tired and hungry. “Are you ok young man?” he asked Remus who wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head.

“I ran away from home. I was mad at my father, so I ran. I don’t…………I don’t know where I am and I want my father and mother,” Remus cried as he fell to his knees. “there was……. was someone chasing me…………I…….” Remus trailed off as tears fell down his face. The man looked at him as he got to his knees to meet the eyes. He then sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Ok, why don’t you come down to the station with me and we can find your parents?” Remus looked at him and nodded but there were still tears in his eyes. Remus the got to his feet and followed the man as it started to rain once again.

Jack woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door and the sun on his face. He wanted to say come in but then he remembers that he cant speak so let out a breath that hurt his throat. _‘Ok, that might be the service coming to pick me up.’_ He thought as he opened his eyes to the bright sun of the morning. 

“Hello,” a lady said to Jack who smiled a little, but this did not hide the nerves inside him. She smiled back and looked at his doctor. “What's his name?” she asked his doctor, but it took a while for the doctor to say anything because he was unsure what Jack’s real name was.

“He does not remember his name, so he calls himself Jack,” his doctor said to the lady that smiled and walked over to Jack who smiled at her. However, as Jack made his way to his wheelchair the lights went out and a big man came in., he was big with amber eyes that matched jack’s.

“My son!” he cried to Jack who looked confused, but he did not take his eyes off of this man. “I was looking everywhere for you!” the man called as he ran over to Jack who raised an eyebrow.

 _‘I’m his son?”_ Jack thought as he sat down on his chair and looked at this man.

“Come, everyone is waiting for you,” he said in the dark as he wheeled Jack out of the room when the lights turned back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen now? Wait and find out. Lol anyway tell me what you think and thank you to my reviewers on the last chapter. I really needed that. thank you for reading and see you next time.  
> P.S sorry if this part is short.


	3. Lost twins

Jack was confused when he was brought into the woods. _‘This is my home?’_ he thought as he looked around at everyone that was around fires and talking. The place seems calm in a way to Jack in a way that he can’t explain but if this was his home, his family then maybe they can help him with getting what he lost back. However, he was unsure of how he will talk to these people when he cant talk. Jack sighed and looked up the man in the fire’s light. When he really looked at him, he seemed scary to him but maybe he thinks that he’s scary because he was his father and he does not remember what he is like. Maybe he’s nice on the inside, not the outside.

“What do you think son?” he asked Jack who looked at his with worry in his eyes. His ‘father’ looked at him and realized that he can’t talk so he sighed. “Oh, right. I forgot you can't speak because of that monster that attacked you when you were asleep when you were only four,” Jack looked at him and nodded. “Oh, and your name is Romulus,” Jack looked at him when he said this name.

 _‘That’s my name? Romulus. What kind of name is Romulus?’_ Romulus thought as he nodded slowly to his ‘father.’

“Well, that’s out of the way,” the man said then he added: “My name is Fenrir Greyback. I found you alone in the woods. You didn’t have anyone with you, so I took in,” Romulus nodded slowly wishing that he could ask him something, but he could not. “I’m sorry you can't ask me anything,” Romulus smiled at this, but something felt weird to him. Like this man was not his father but someone that broke him or something.

 _‘Maybe I should try to find a way to ask him.’_ Romulus thought as he looked up to his ‘father’ again. Then he thought of something. This is when he picked up a stick and wrote in the ground:

 _“Are you my family? Something does not feel right”_ Greyback looked at him with sad eyes but Romulus did not know that he was faking this

“Yes, pup. I am and we will take care of you. now, I’m going to show you around,” Romulus nodded as Greyback rolled him over to everyone.

Remus had tears in his eyes when he woke the next morning. Since he was not a muggle, they could not find his parents, so he was brought to a foster home and the kids here were mean, meaner than the ones that tease him about his eyes. “Hey look. The wolf boy is awake. I bet he was up looking at the moon,” a boy that sleeps in his room called to Remus who blinked back the tears that formed in his eyes. Then the boy howled like a wolf and laughed. Remus let out a sigh and got out of bed and made his way to the door. “Look at the wolf, he can’t find his loving family. Oh, boo who,” Remus rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

Romulus smiled to himself as he was starting to like this man, Greyback even though something was not right in the back of his mind, but he pushed that back as he enjoyed being around the fire with his ‘family?’ Can he call them that? Romulus sighed as he looked at his ‘father’ and gave him a look. A look that says, ‘I don’t know if you are really my family.’ Greyback smiled at this and nodded. “You are my family pup. I saved you and brought you home,” Romulus sighed and nodded as he went back to listening to the others around him.

 _‘Is he right? Maybe I should get out of here. Yes, but what if he’s right.’_ Romulus sighed again and looked at his ‘father’ then he took a sharp breath and wrote in the ground: _‘I have to go to the bathroom. I can roll there by myself.’_ Greyback gave him a look and nodded but Romulus could see that he did not trust him or was that fear in his eyes. Fear? Maybe running away from him was not good, maybe he was telling the truth? Romulus shook his head and rolled his chair away from everyone and then through the woods. He does not know where he was going but he knows he might have made the right choice right? He does not know for sure. The ten-year-old shook his head and stopped in the middle of nowhere. He knows that he can’t call for help. Does he need help though? Romulus sighed again and cleared his throat, but it hurt as he did so. _‘Ow, Merlin that hurt.’_ he thought as he rolled his chair, but he winced at his leg as he did this. However, as he rolled around one of the wheels got stuck and Romulus fell forward and rolled down a hill that he seemed to be on. When he stopped, he hit his head on a rock and blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? tell me what you think. Sorry if this part is short. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. Are you guys likening this story? I might not be going in the way that you think. Thank you again and see you later


	4. There are two of them?

There was a couple enjoying a nice morning when they saw a boy outside knocked out and with a broken leg by their window. “Victor dear?” the man known as Victor looked out of his cabin window to see the boy.

“We must bring him in,” Victor called to his wife as he walked over to the door and walked out of the door with his wife behind him.

“Victor, he’s so small and his throat, and…………” his wife trailed off as Victor picked up the boy and carried him inside their home. “What do we do?” she asked as Victor set the boy on the couch. The boy stirred but he did wake.

“I don’t know Lucy. I think we should wait until he wakes,” his wife Lucy nodded but she did not say anything.

Remus sighed as he looked around him. What had happened in his life? Why did he run away? Why was he mad at his father again? Maybe he can get out of this place, but how? Remus sighed and looked at the tree that he was sitting under and then to some boys playing a nice game of tag. This made him think of his mother. Oh, his mother, how he missed her. “Maybe they are looking for me?” Remus asked himself. “I must get back to them,” he added as he stood up and walked away from everyone. However, he was not sure that this was a good idea for the adults were watching them, but it was worth a shot. So, he walked over to the woods and looked back. He was shocked by how they do not see him as he walked away and into the woods. “That was easy,” he said as he walked through the woods.

Romulus woke with a start and looked around. The first thing he saw was a warm fire and some hot cocoa in a mug by him as well as a book and a, is that a dog? Romulus smiled to himself and looked around some more. He also saw that he was in a small cabin in the woods, but he did not care about that right now he was wondering how he got here and if that man, Greyback was telling the truth. Was that really his father? _‘Wait! He said that he found me in the woods and took me as his own, so he can’t be my real father, right?’_ Romulus hummed and looked around him again after he closed his eyes.

 _“Yes, we will stay with him. No, I do not know his name,”_ Romulus heard someone say in the next room. It was a man’s voice, a scarred man’s voice. Sacred for him? Is this his father? No, he can’t be he just said that he does not know his name. Romulus sighed again and listened some more. _‘Ok ask him his name? you will be right over and pick him up. Ok got it,”_ Romulus tensed as the man walked in. He was tall with black hair and blue eyes. There was a scar on his face over his left eye. There was a smile on his face, but Romulus could see some pain in his eyes. “Hello there. My name is Victor. Can you tell me your name?” he asked Romulus who looked at him with his bright amber eyes and shook his head and pointed at his throat. Victor looked at him and sighed.

“Right. You can’t speak,” Romulus sighed and nodded then he looked around for some paper. When he found some, he looked for a pen and Victor nodded to himself and gave him a pen. Romulus smiled at him and wrote:

 _“My name is Romulus. That’s all I can say sorry. I don’t really remember anything else. Well, I have some things to go on but I’m not sure they are true.”_ Victor hummed and looked at Romulus’s throat and saw a bandage wrapped around his throat.

“I’m sorry. Don’t worry I called the service. They will be here to help you,” Romulus nodded as a woman walked in with a smile.

“Hello,” she said with a sweet voice that made Romulus smile as the voice sounded familiar to him, but he could not place it. Romulus nodded to her as he looked to the fire and watched it as it burned. However, as he sat there a knock came on the door. “I’ll get it,” the woman said as she walked to the door. When she opened it, however, she was confused when she saw another boy at the doorway. The weird this was that this boy looked just like the other that sat in her living room.

“Help!” the boy cried with tears in his eyes as he looked at her. He did not seem to be hurt not physically but mentally.

“What is it young man?” she asked as she let the boy in and led him into the living room where Romulus sat.

“I ran away from home and I want to go back but I’m lost,” he cried. However, the tears stopped when he saw Romulus looking at him with a shocked look on his face. They looked the same, twins in fact but neither of them seemed to be overjoyed by seeing each other. In fact, Romulus looked just as confused as the other boy. “Your………...your my twin? I think,” the new boy said as he walked over to the other boy who raised an eyebrow and stared at him. “Father said that I had a twin. Where have you been?” he asked as he turned to Lucy. “My name is Remus John Lupin,” he added as he looked at his Romulus again. Romulus just looked at him. Then he let out a breath but that hurt his throat. Which Remus saw and that moment he knew that his lost twin brother could not speak. Remus sighed and said no more. The room fell quiet as Remus looked around him. This is when he got lost in thought about that night. The night that he does not remember. Why does he not remember it, that night? Remus sighed and looked at his brother and one look could tell you that these two boys were twins. They had the same colored eyes and hair. however, the only thing that was different on his twin, was the scar on his face and maybe on his throat as well. Remus smiled at him and walked over to him, but he stayed quiet.

Hope looked out her window for the fourth time today. It’s been a day since her son ran away. “Oh, I wish he’ll come home soon,” she said with unwanted tears formed in her eyes. At this point, Lyall came up to her and shook his head with his eyes to the floor.

“I got nothing. No one knows where he is. He could be in Muggle London,” Lyall suggested to his wife who nodded.

“Ok. I’ll go look. Right now, we will bring Remus home. I don’t know what to do if he never came home,” Hope cried as she walked to the front door with Lyall behind her.

“We will find him, Hope. Maybe we will find Rom too,” there was pain in his voice as he said this. Hope nodded as she opened the door and kissed Lyall before she walked outside into the pouring rain.

Remus was outside with his brother telling him things about their father. However, Remus was still a little mad at him, but he was glad that he found his brother, but he was not like Remus pictured. What had happened to him and what happened to his throat? Remus smiled when Romulus wrote in the ground:

 _“I’m glad that I found you. though I do not remember you. can you help me?”_ Remus smiled again and nodded.

“Of Couse brother. First: that man that says that he is our father is not. You were right about him. The way that you wrote about him to me, that’s not father. Father is not scary. He’s nice and gentile and fights for what he believes in,” Remus said to his brother with a big smile on his face.

 _‘Well, that’s good.’_ Romulus wrote and smiled but it faded when he still found no memory of this child. His brother, something must have happened to him that he does not remember. Remus felt the same way. Maybe he was wrong about his father, but that night, he lied to him about it. Remus sighed and looked at his brother, but he did not say anything as he watched his brother draw in the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Is story good? I really don’t know how to write Romulus, I’m not very good with writing new characters that I made up. Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you next time.


	5. Life we lead, brother

It was around dinner time when the service came. However, Remus was nervous by the fact that they will not listen to him when he says that he has a father and mother. Romulus, however, was hoping that he can find out more about him, more about his family. Alas, that might not be true. “Hello,” a man said to Remus and Romulus who looked at him confused. “What is your name?” he asked Remus who smiled a little and sighed.

“Remus sir, Remus John Lupin and this is my long lost twin brother Romulus,” Remus said hoping that he can get back to his family. The man nodded and thought for a minute before he said:

“Are you lost, or do you have any other family?” Remus looked at him as well as Romulus who raised an eyebrow and let out a sharp breath.

“I, we have a family sir. I just ran away after I found out that my father lied to me about having a brother,” Remus said as he looked at Romulus who sighed and looked around him, but he did not write anything down or make any faces. Then Romulus nodded slowly thinking that this man might help them get home, but he knew that that won’t happen.

“Well, why don’t we help……………...” the man cut off when Remus and Romulus saw a big man behind the other.

“Cubs, there you are,” Remus stared at him and backed up pushing his brother behind him. “It’s ok. They are with me. Right Romulus?” Remus stared at him with his amber eyes.

“You are not my father!” Remus called to him as he backed up even more.

“Of course, you are. I saved you from your home remember?” Remus looked at Romulus who had tears in his eyes.

“I don’t think so,” Remus said slowly as he turned around and started to run through the home with Romulus behind him. However, once they made it to the back door another man stood at the door laughing.

“Where are you two going?” This was the last thing that Remus and Romulus heard before they blacked out.

Hope sighed as she waited at the police station. She knows that maybe Remus ended in the muggle world. He was always fascinated by it, she wished at the moment that they will call her now so that she can find her babies. “Mrs. Lupin?” Hope looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood and walked over to the front desk. “You want to know if your son has been spotted?” Hope nodded with tears in her eyes.

“Yes, he………...he………. ran away from home after………after his father told him that he had a brother. My other son who was kidnapped as a child after he saved his brother from a worse fate,” Hope said as she looked to the door of the lobby as she thought that she heard someone in the doorway.

“How old is he?” the man asked Hope who let out a breath and closed her eyes before she said:

“Ten. He’s, they are ten,” Hope had to wipe the tears from her eyes again. “They are ten years old, have sandy brown hair and amber eyes. I have not seen my other son since he was four years old,” Hope added to the shock of the officer.

“They are twin’s?” Hope nodded when he asked this, but she did not say anything as they both look to the door to see a boy walk in. He had black hair and gray eyes. However, they did not see any life in his eyes. All they saw was sadness as he held another boy in his arms. He did not speak but he did cough, and he coughed up blood.

“Oh, my,” Hope said as she ran over to the boys. The older looked about to be the same age as Remus and Romulus but only by a little. While the other looked younger. They were in fact brothers Hope could tell. “Are you ok?” she asked but the boy did not say anything as he looked up at her and sighed but he still did not say anything. Then he let out a breath and said:

“Long……...long story. I………. I found a kid outside. He………he looked hurt,” Hope nodded and looked at the cop and said: “I’ll be right back,” with that she walked outside but first she watched as the boy holding his brother walked up to the cop and told him something. Hope shook her head and walked outside to see that the boy was right.

_‘Remus?_ ’ She thought as she walked over to the boy with a bandage around his throat. “Remus?” She said out loud with tears in her eyes. “No! My son. Wake up, dear. I’m here, I’m right here,” she said as a cop walked up to her.

“He needs to get to the hospital,” Hope nodded as she picked up her son who felt lighter than before but that did not matter. She then carried him away from the station to find Lyall.

“He must know about this,” Hope said to herself as she walked down the road without realizing that this was Romulus, not Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m sorry about the wait on this one. I just got all lot of stories I need to write, and I went a little overboard on this. Sorry if this part is short Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you next time.


	6. Twin brother, mine

Hope came back home with Remus, no Romulus in her arms calling for her husband. “Lyall?” she called one last time before Lyall walked over to her with fear in his eyes.

“We need to get him to a hospital,” Lyall said as he looked at Romulus. Then he nodded to Hope who smiled a little but Lyall could see the tears in her eyes. “Don’t worry Remus will be just fine,” Lyall told her as she nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then they both left with a pop still not seeing that this is Romulus, not Remus. Who was wishing that he was with them as well.

Remus woke with a start as he felt blood dripping from his face. _‘What happened?’_ He thought as he looked around him. This is when he realized that Romulus was not with him. “Romulus?” he called or at least he thought he did. “Brother, were, are you?” Remus called again, this time he really did, he must have. “Romulus?” Remus called one last time before he looked to see that man that he kind of remembers for this was the man on that night. Is that right? Was this the man that took his brother away from him. What else did he take? Remus wanted to ask him, but he was a little scared to, so he stayed quiet. 

“At last. The real Lupin twin I wanted to see,” Remus stared at him not daring to say anything. “Now, are you Remus?” he asked Remus who moved his eyes to the ground, but he did not say anything. The man sighed and looked at Remus. Remus looked at him when he felt his eyes on him.

“Yes,” Remus breathed but he did not say anything else. The man known as Greyback smiled at Remus and said:

“Good. Welcome to your new home. I thought I took your brother again,” he said with a smile. Remus rolled his eyes and let out a breath.

“Well lucky you,” Remus said with a sassy tone to his voice. Making Greyback smack him.

“Hold your tongue boy,” he said to Remus who rolled his eyes once again and stared at the ground. Greyback growled at him and then hit him to the ground knocking him out. 

The Lupin’s arrived at the hospital without knowing that that they have the wrong Lupin twin. “Don’t worry Remus you will be just fine,” Hope said to Romulus who opened his eyes and blinked. He wanted to say that he was not Remus, but he could not speak. He must find a way to tell them but how? Hope looked at Romulus and smiled a little when she saw his amber eyes. However, she gasped when she did not see the life in his eyes. “Lyall?” she asked with panic in her voice while they waited for the doctor to come get them. Lyall walked over to her after he talked to the lady at the front desk.

“Yes dear?” he asked as he walked over to Hope who had fear in her eyes. She then took a deep shaky breath and said:

“This is not Remus,” Lyall looked at her and to Romulus and gasped.

“Rom?” Lyall asked Romulus with a gasp from Hope who had tears in her eyes when she saw her other baby. Romulus looked at him and nodded but he stayed quiet. “What’s wrong?” Lyall asked his other son who let out a breath and pointed to his throat. “You can't speak?” he asked Romulus who nodded.

“Remus Lupin?” Romulus looked up and then looked to his mother with confusion in his face. He looked at her with the look that says, ‘I don’t know who you are.’ Hope looked at him with concern as she stood up with Romulus in her arms. “So, this is Remus?” the doctor asked, however, Hope and Lyall looked at him and sighed

“No this is Romulus our long lost son and Remus’s twin,” the doctor nodded however he looked concerned when they walked into the hall.

Remus woke again to the smell of fire all around him. Why, what happened? Remus looked around him. His vision was fuzzy however he was unsure why. _‘What happened?’_ he asked himself as Greyback came into his fuzzy view.

“Hello Mr. Lupin,” he said to Remus who looked at him and sighed but he did not say anything. “Ah, you are wondering about the fire. Well, I have a big thing to say: we are going to have a party. A party for me to turn you,” Remus looked at him and this is when he realized that he was a werewolf. Like in that book that he got for his birthday last year.

“No!” Remus said as he tried to stand but he failed at it. This made Greyback laugh as he helped Remus to his feet.

“Yes, cub. Come,” as he said this, he dragged Remus to were the rest of the pack is sitting.

“What's wrong with him?” Hope asked the doctor as he looked over Romulus and hummed.

“He seems fine however I’m afraid that he may never speak again,” Hope started to cry as Lyall held her.

“Why does he seem lost? I do not see life in his eyes?” Lyall asked as Romulus looked at this man whom he thinks he remembers but then again, he cares about him. Is this his father his real father? Not the man, no monster that took him as a child.

“Well,” the doctor took a breath and sighed. “it seems that he has some memory loss. However, some of it is coming back I believe,” Hope smiled a little at this, but she did not say anything as she wished that she knew were her other sweet boy is.

Remus closed his eyes as Greyback showed off his teeth. He smiled as Remus had tears in his eyes. “Oh, don’t cry cub. Everything will be just fine. This is who you are supposed to be,” Greyback then smiled even bigger when the pack smiled and laughed. Some were even chanting:

“One of us. Join us,” Remus has tears falling down his face now as Greyback got closer to him. However, before the werewolf could bite Remus a flash of light filled the woods and the other werewolves ran into the woods. Greyback shielded his eyes from the light as he pulled Remus into his arms and held him tight.

“Put the boy down Greyback!” a voice called through the light. Once it faded Remus smiled when he saw a man along with some others with there wands out aimed at Greyback.

“No! This boy is mine! Leave before I hunt you down and bite you as well!” Greyback called to the man who walked closer to the werewolf. “Don’t come closer. I’ll bite him! I’ll do it!” Greyback called to the man and Remus wished that this was a dream, but it was not. Why can't he wake up? He wants to wake up. Remus then smiled to himself and stepped on Greyback’s foot before he ran over to the man. however, Greyback ran over to him and hit him on his head making Remus fall to the ground in fear. “Not so tough now are we!” Greyback laughed as he showed his teeth once again. However, before he could bite Remus the man behind them shouted a spell knocking Greyback away from Remus and hitting the ground knocking the werewolf onto a rock and knocking him out. Remus let out a breath and laid on the ground winching at his leg which he should not be on.

“Are you ok young man?” the man asked Remus who nodded but he did not say anything as he let out a breath. “Ok, don’t worry. We are going to get you some help,” Remus nodded and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry about the wait on this one I have been working on my other storys. Thank you for bearing with me. Anyway, tell me what you think. Did you like it? Is this story good? Tell me, please. One more chapter of this story. Thank you again and have a nice day


	7. Rem and Rom

“I’m am your mother Hope, and this is your father Lyall,” Romulus nodded with a smile on his face as his parents told him about who they are and about what he used to do with his brother.

“You guys ran around that yard for hours,” Lyall was telling him now but as Romulus heard the storys from when he was younger, he started to feel lost and saddened by the fact that he can not ask them anything. Hope saw this on his face and sighed.

“Oh, everything will be just fine Rom alright. Everything will be just fine,” Hope said when she saw the look on her son’s face. Then as Lyall opened his mouth to say something when a man walked in with fear in his eyes.

“Mr. Lupin. We found your other son,” Lyall looked at him and stood up with tears in his eyes as he looked at Hope and Romulus who both smiled but Lyall could see the fear in his son’s eyes.

“Thank you. how is he?” Lyall asked as he puts a hand on Hope’s arm. The doctor sighed and said:

“He seems to be ok. However, is leg is badly broken, but he should be fine. The Auror that brought him in said that he saved him from Greyback,” Hope gasped as tears formed in her eyes.

“He did not bite him. Did he?” she asked with fear in her voice.

“No, he did not. The Auror saved him before that happened,”

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Hope breathed as she looked over to Romulus who smiled at them and nodded. He too had tears in his eyes.

Remus woke with a start as he feared that he was still with that monster then he remembered that there was a man that saved him. Remus smiled to himself when he thought of seeing his family again. However, the thought of his father still being mad at him came through his mind. “What if he is still mad?” Remus said to himself as the door opened. Remus then closed his eyes in fear that his father was in the doorway. However, he was not there. Instead stood his doctor.

“Hello, Mr. Lupin. How are you feeling?” His doctor asked Remus who smiled a little, but he did not say anything as he let out a sigh.

“Is my family here?” Remus asked not answering his question and wincing at his leg. His doctor smiled a little and walked into the room.

“Yes, young Lupin,” Remus smiled but his doctor could see the fear in his eyes. “Don’t worry Remus they will be happy to see you. I’ll go tell them that you have woken up,” he added when he saw this. Remus sighed and nodded as he watched the doctor leave the room.

Romulus had fallen asleep when Remus’s doctor walked into the room. “Hello,” he said to Lyall and Hope who was watching their other son sleep.

“Are you Remus’s doctor?” Lyall asked him with a nervous smile. Remus’s doctor smiled at him and nodded. Then he said;

“He’s awake. Um, he wanted to see you,” Hope smiled as tears formed in her eye then she looked at Lyall and sighed.

“Dear, why don’t you go see him. I’ll stay here and watch Rom. I think you and Remus have somethings to talk about,” Lyall nodded with a sigh however she could see that Lyall was nervous as he flowed Remus’s doctor out of the room.

Romulus was dreaming. It has been a while since he had one. However, this was more of a nightmare.

_It was many years later since Romulus was taken by Greyback whom he sees as a father. However, this day seemed wrong, there was something wrong in the air. He could feel it inside. It was raining today on this weird feeling day. Romulus woke up with a smile. “Good morning,” Romulus said to the man that lived with him in the same cave. However, when Romulus looked at him, he sat fear in his eyes._

_“Good morning Lupin. I um, need to tell you something,” Romulus looked at him and nodded unaware that this might be the last thing that he will say._

_“What is it?” Romulus asked as he looked outside._

_“Ok,” he lowered his voice and looked outside also. “I was going to tell you this when you were younger but, I feared that he will kill you or me. Lupin, um, Greyback the man that you call father, he is who he says he is,” the man looked outside again then he sighed and said: “He is not your father nor is he human, he’s a werewolf, and he wants to turn you into one just like him. You need to get out of here, run go find your real family,” Romulus looked at him and nodded._

_“Ok, when should I…….” Romulus was cut off when the laugh of Greyback filled the air. The werewolf then walked into the cave still laughing._

_“Trying to be a hero I see. Well too bad then,” after Greyback said this he pulled out a knife and stabbed the man that Romulus looked up to for most of his life._

_“No!” Romulus called as he closed his eyes when he saw blood everywhere._

_“Well, well trying to escape are we cub? I called you son! You called me father! Now you want to leave. Well, guess what? Guards!” Romulus’s eyes grew wide when more werewolves came into the cave._

_“What is it sir?” one of them asked looking at Romulus who had fear in his amber eyes._

_“Take him to the clearing in the woods. I will meet you there!” Romulus tried to fight when one of them grabbed him by his arms. Then Greyback laughed as the dragged him out of the cave with Romulus screaming for help but no help came._

_Romulus had no idea what will happen to him now as his world comes down to this. “Lets put him right here,” a werewolf laughed at Romulus who looked at them with fear in his eyes._

_“Please don’t do this. It's me Romulus,” Romulus said to the two werewolves who looked at him and raised an eyebrow._

_“I thought you were Remus?” one of them asked Romulus who laughed a little, but it was a nervous one._

_“I don’t know who that is,” Romulus said which is the sad truth which is the fact that he does not know is own twin brother._

_“You don’t know who……… Oh, this is bad,” the other the said as Greyback came into view. “Sir, this is Romulus Lupin,” the same werewolf said to Greyback who growled at them and then took Romulus by his arm._

_“Get out of my sight,” Greyback snapped at the two werewolves who ran into the woods in fear. “Now, you say your Romulus Lupin and not Remus Lupin?” Romulus looked at him as he tried to find out why that name sounded so familiar to him in his head. “Yes, well I don’t care. You won't remember anything anyway. When Greyback said this Romulus’s grew wide at the wand in his hand._

_“Help!” Romulus called but then a sharp pain went through his throat and he felt blood on his throat. Then everything went black._

Romulus woke with a start as tears went down his face as he looked at his mother who was looking at a book. However, she put it down when she saw the fear and tears in his eyes. “Oh, Romulus. It's ok. I’m right here. Nightmare?” she asked Romulus who looked at her and nodded slowly then he looked around for his father, but he did not see him. 

_‘Right, Remus. What happened to him I wonder.’_ Romulus thought as he looked back to his mother after he stared at his hands for a while then he let out a breath and smiled at her. She smiled back and sighed also.

“Don’t worry Rom. Everything will be just fine now,” Romulus smiled and nodded to his mother as she pulled him into her arms. At this moment Romulus remembered everything.

Remus was reading something when the door opened and at this point, Remus knew that his father will be in the doorway, so he closed his eyes when he walked in. “Remus,” his father said slowly as he walked into the room with a small smile on his face. Remus then opened his eyes and smiled at him also. “I’m so sorry. Can you forgive me?” Lyall asked Remus who nodded with a smile.

“Of course, dad. Romulus is so cool. Can I ask you something, dad?” Remus asked Lyall who nodded as he sat down on his son’s bed. Remus then took a deep breath and said: “Why didn’t I remember Romulus? I know I was four but……...” Remus trailed off and shook his head as he looked out the window. Lyall sighed and said:

“Greyback. He um, wiped your memory of the night. Also, he was after you, not your brother. Since you are twins, I guess the old werewolf could not tell you apart,” Remus laughed and smiled at his father.

“I’m sorry dad. I did not mean to run away. This is all my fault,” Remus said with tears forming in his eyes. Lyall did not say anything as he pulled his son in for a hug.

“Its ok Remus. I forgive you,” Remus smiled into his father’s shirt.

A few weeks later and the brothers got to go home. Remus was happy to have his room back, but he was happier to have his brother back, however, everyone was happy to have Romulus back. they, however, were still saddened by the fact that he could no longer speak but no one cared not even Romulus who thought it was cool to only think things. “Ok boys time for bed,” Hope said to the twins who both nodded and smiled at her when she closed the window. “Goodnight Remus, “she said to Remus who hugged her. Then she walked over to Romulus and said: “Goodnight Romulus,” she too pulled Remus in for a hug.

“Goodnight mum,” Remus said to his mother with a smile. Romulus smiled and nodded as she walked out of the room after she pulled Romulus out of the hug.

“Goodnight boys. I will see you in the morning,” with that she left the room after she turned off the light and closed the door.

“See you in the morning brother,” Remus said with a yawn as he closed his eyes. Romulus nodded again and did the same.

 _‘Goodnight brother.’_ Romulus thought however as Romulus closed his eyes Remus opened his.

“I just heard you in my head,” Romulus opened his eyes as Remus said this.

 _“What?”_ Romulus thought as Remus started to laugh.

“I can't wait to tell mum,” Remus said as he closed his eyes

 _“What about dad?”_ Romulus thought as he closed his eyes also with Remus smiling before he fell asleep. Soon the twins were asleep. The only light in the room with the full moon shining bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Thank you all for reading. I will be working on a second part to this I just don’t know when. Thank you all for bearing with me and for reading this really bad and boring story. Anyway, tell me what you think, and I will see you in my next story.

**Author's Note:**

> New story, tell me what you think. Do you guys like it? Please give me a review and be nice, please. Thank you all for reading. I tried to do this story a while back, but no one wanted to read it, so I hope you want to read it now. Thank you all and I will see you next time


End file.
